Phantasm
by darklanterninthehell
Summary: Di bawah langit senja, Levi dan Mikasa saling tatap dalam rindu dan sendu, dan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan sejak dulu. RivaMika / LeviMika.


_Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama_

_The author didn't get any material profit, this story is written for fun only_

_Dedicated to the birthday boy, lionsblue11_

_All my best wishes to you :)_

.

Pelataran jalan nyaris lengang, lampu-lampu jalan berkedip sekali sebelum menyala. Langit hampir menggelap, tapi oranye yang mentari muntahkan masih tampak—menerpa permukaan wajah kedua entitas bernetra kelabu yang tengah duduk berhadapan dalam diam, menyesap minuman masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya pria penghujung dua puluh tahun itu angkat suara.

"Kurasa, ada hal yang ingin kau katakan."

Gadis bersurai hitam di depannya mengangkat wajah sebelum memalingkannya lagi, menatap langit senja dan burung-burung yang terbang melintasi khatulistiwa. Dia menyesap minumannya sekali lagi, mencipta hela napas Sang Pria.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Masuk musim ujian," gadis itu menyahut, pada akhirnya. Tapi, jawabannya tidak membuat pria di depannya puas, jadi gadis itu buru-buru melanjutkan, "Ada universitas yang sedang kukejar. Jurusan _cancertology."_

"Ha. Sekarang, kau ingin jadi dokter kanker?" gelak Sang Pria yang dibalas dengus jengkel gadis di depannya. Tapi kemudian tawa kecil lepas dari bibir keduanya dan mereka kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan … tentang hubunganku dan Eren."

Netra kelabu Sang Pria kembali menatap lawan bicaranya—sesuatu yang dia tunggu. Jawaban Mikasa, kejelasan hubungannya dengan bocah Jerman yang merangkup teman sekelas Mikasa.

Gadis Asia itu menahan napas, menyapu cepat pipinya yang dialiri air mata sebelum menghela napas kuat, "Inilah kenapa aku sulit memercayai seorang pemuda, kau tahu? Mereka berengsek."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan, "Setelah semua yang terjadi—kukira dia memberikan seluruh afeksinya dengan tulus. Tapi, kau tahu," gadis itu kembali menatap langit jingga yang mulai memudar, "Pemuda suka sekali bermain dengan perasaan seorang gadis."

"Itulah kenapa seharusnya kau menaruh percaya pada seorang pria dewasa, kan?"

Mikasa tergelak, dia menyelipkan surai hitamnya ke belakang telinga, "Kau tidak pernah menyerah, ya?" katanya pelan. Minumannya sudah hampir habis dan dia menatap pria di depannya sekali lagi.

"Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang bisa menolakmu."

"Eren tidak bodoh." Sergah Mikasa—sedikit membuat Levi tersentak. Tapi, pria itu dapat mengontrolnya di detik berikutnya, melempar senyum tertahan ketika Mikasa melanjutkan, "Dia hanya kehilangan kesempatan saja, _that's all."_

"Percaya diri sekali," Levi meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, lantas menatap Mikasa lurus-lurus, "Jadi, kau pikir aku ingin kehilangan kesempatan seperti dia juga, hm?"

"Kau harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk bisa berkencan denganku, Cebol."

"_I'll wait," _Levi pada akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Bahkan, kalau harus menunggu selama-lamanya, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Entah karena pantulan lampu yang remang atau atmosfer yang memanas—tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu penyebab semu di pipi Mikasa kala itu.

"Mungkin, aku bisa membuka hati."

"Kita akan jadi keluarga yang sempurna,"

"Sial." Mikasa mendengus, "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti ini, hah?"

"_Well, _aku hanya berbicara sesuai fakta, menganalisis semua hal dan kode genetik yang kita punya." Levi menatap langit, "Misal, untuk urusan tampang—"

"Ya, aku tahu, semua orang bilang begitu." Mikasa melipat tangan di dada, "Sebab kau dan aku sama-sama memiliki tampang menarik, memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata."

"Jadi? Patut dicoba?"

Mikasa tergelak pelan, "Setuju. Delapan tahun lagi."

Levi mendengus tertawa sebelum menyapu ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari, sementara netra kelabunya sibuk mengatensi Mikasa dalam diam.

Yah, setidaknya mereka hanya dapat berharap, kini. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi masa depan, tidak ada yang tahu semuanya akan berakhir bagaimana.

Tapi, setidaknya, kini, Levi punya Mikasa.

Dan, Mikasa punya Levi.

Selama mereka punya satu sama lain, selama mereka mampu berkomunikasi batin, selama mereka dapat melindungi satu sama lain, apa lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan?

_**.**_

"_Meski dunia mengolok-olok,"_

"_Meski mereka mempermasalahkan usia,"_

"_Meskipun mereka bilang, kita hanya bisa saling menatap sangar,"_

"_Aku hanya menginginkanmu, hanya kau yang aku cintai, Mikasa."_

_**.**_

**[ fin ]**

**-Leikasa-**


End file.
